Lost epic timeloop alternate ending
by JjGariepy
Summary: This document provides a satisfying ending to Lost. It explains in a satisfactory manner elements that are not explained by the official ending, such as the Egyptian mythology and the life of Jacob and his mother in the alternate timeline.


I'm done writing the final version of the time-travelling / time-loop ending. This is for hardcore fans. I'm not saying there won't be corrections, but it's final in the sense that all the ideas are there from the beginning up to the end. Commenting and reviewing is encouraged, it can only improve the quality of the alternate ending. English is not my first language so there will likely be grammar errors here and there; I love feedback so do not hesitate to write to me if you have comments. I know it's always long to get into those readings, so here's a couple of reasons why you should start reading this and what's the interest for such an alternate ending:

* It provides a satisfying ending to Lost that is not mystical, religious or magical. The alternate reality is not a "dream".

* It respects the Lost spirit much more than the official ending. Sometimes I went against what I thought myself, just to say "hey, this is something that actually respects how Lost was during all these years".

* There are cliffhangers just about every 2 scenes.

* It explains numerous things that are not satisfactorily explained in the official lost ending such as: The arrival of Jacob's mother to the island, the Egyptian mythology, the life of Jacob and his mother in the alternate reality, why Jacob and his mother do not age, how long she's been on the island.

* It is both an emotive and science fictional ending, just like Lost was all the time.

* The episode is written like the background story of a character ( Jacob's adoptive mother ) so again it's in the Lost spirit much more than the official ending was.

* I've read a lot of alternate endings for now, and some of them are very good. However the quality that distinguishes my ending from the others is, I think, the fact that it is extremely parsimonious. There is no useless details, there's nothing new. All the sentences are very similar to sentences that have already been pronounced in the show. There is a LOT of references to the past seasons and there is no new character, no new object, no new place. Basically I took into account that everything shown in season 6 had to fit with this, but if we were to rewrite season 6 for this ending, we would not even need the new island location with the light at its heart. This ending just flows in continuity with the other seasons and season 6. You have to read this by considering that episode 17 and 18 do not exist. This could make a 1-hour episode, or maybe a 2-hour episode with some filling. If we would consider for example explaining what is up with Richard Alpert and the pilot before the island is destroyed, we could easily do 2 hours but their story is not central to what's happening. 

**Scene #1**

_We are in a modern office that we have never seen, in the hall. The camera does a slow forward travelling. People are coming and going in all directions, everyone seems really busy. Some people talk to their phone, others are printing things on a printer. The camera eventually reaches the office located at the end of the hall. The door is opened. A woman is sitting on a desk, talking to the phone. She is well dressed and speaks professionally to the phone. We quickly realize that she is the woman who stole Jacob and the Man in black on the island. She is their adoptive mother ( .com/wiki/Mother ). Her name is Alice Anderson but it will be revealed later._

**Alice Anderson:** Look, I completely understand that the scientific branch asks for more time, but we don't have more time, and you know that they're always going to ask for more. If we don't ... Yes I know, but if we don't get the patent right now we might lose it, these products are far from secret and people are already talking about it. 

_A woman interrupts the conversation by knocking on the door._

**Woman:** Hello Miss Anderson.

**Alice Anderson:** We'll talk about this tomorrow. _Alice Anderson hangs up._ _The woman approaches the desk with a rather big pile of paper._

**Woman:** These are all the signatures I need for today, oh and you wanted me to remind you not to forget the benefit concert tonight, 8:00 PM. 

**Alice Anderson:** Thank you very much, please close the door as you leave.

_The woman leaves and close the door. On the door, there is a golden plate. On the golden plate, we can read "Alice Anderson, Vice-president, SpinoPharma"._

_ Lost Intro._

**Scene #2**

_We are on the beach. The scene starts slowly. We see the ocean come and go on the sand. Jack, Kate and Hugo are walking. Kate sees something._

**Kate:** Is that... Is that a body ? _Everyone looks at what she's pointing. _

_They realize there is a body lying on the beach at approximately 200 meters. They quickly get closer. It's a woman. Jack looks at her, tries to detect her heartbeat by putting his finger on her neck._

**Jack:** She's alive. Do you hear me ? Can you tell me your name ? She needs water. Hugo bring me some water. 

_The woman is waking up but she's confused. She suddenly has a fear reaction and tries to flee from Jack as Hugo is handing the bottle to Jack._

**Woman:** Who are you people what have you done to me ? 

**Jack:** Calm down, just calm down. We haven't done anything to you we just found you on the beach. We are survivors of a plane crash. What is your name ? 

**Woman:** My name ? My name is ... (she's hesitating, she has been traumatised. As she pronounces her name, it leaves the impression that for a moment she didn't remember) ... Alice Anderson. I work for SpinoPharma based in Los Angeles. Where are we ? 

**Jack:** We're not sure of our location right now. My name is Jack Shephard.

**Alice Anderson:** Jack Shephard ? Do I know you ?

**Jack:** I don't think so. 

_As Alice is recovering, she suddenly freaks out. She just realize that her son was with her on the rescue boat she ended up into._

**Alice Anderson:** M.. son! Where is my son ? I was with him. (She starts crying) I lost him, I lost him. Where is he ? We have to find him. 

**Jack:** Calm down, you are probably extremely dehydrated. You need to drink. We'll look for your son further down the beach. What does he look like ? 

**Alice Anderson:** He's 8 years old, blond.

**Jack:** What's his name ? 

**Alice Anderson:** His name is Jacob. 

_Commercials._

**Scene #3**

_Alice is in her car. She is in front of a school, waiting for someone. As the person approaches, we realize it's a blond kid. It's jacob, as he is presented when he is 8 years old. He enters the car._

**Young Jacob:** Hello mommy.

**Alice:** Hi Jacob, how was your day ? 

**Young Jacob:** Fine, we did a painting today. 

**Alice:** Really ? 

_Jacob looks in his backpack. He shows a sheet of paper with a rudimentary painting of a polar bear with green trees around it._

**Jacob:** It's a polar bear! 

**Alice:** Wow, that is beautiful, mommy is really proud of you. 

_Alice starts driving. They get home and enter Alice's house._ _Alice is in the kitchen and Jacob in the lounge, Alice is preparing food for Jacob. Someone knocks on the door. Alice opens the door. The person knocking on the door is Dan Norton, the lawyer ( ./wiki/Dan_Norton ) with another man._

**Dan Norton:** Miss Anderson I am Dan Norton of the law firm of Agostini and Norton. May we have a moment of your time. 

**Alice Anderson:** And who are you ?

**Dan Norton:** He's my associate. If I could just come in I'll be glad to explain... 

**Alice Anderson:** No you can explain right here. 

**Dan Norton:** Ok you got it. Miss Anderson, we're here to get a blood sample from you and one from your son Jacob. 

**Alice Anderson:** Excuse me ? 

**Dan Norton:** Now I have a court order signed by a judge for you to relinquish your blood upon being served these papers.

**Alice Anderson:** Why ? 

**Dan Norton:** To determine your relationship to the child. 

**Alice Anderson:** I'm sorry I don't understand... em... Who said ? 

**Dan Norton:** I do not have the liberty to devolve the identity of my client. 

**Alice Anderson:** Your client ? 

**Dan Norton:** May we come in ?

**Alice Anderson:** Get off my property ! 

**Dan Norton:** Miss Anderson, if you don't comply, we'll have to come back with the sheriff. 

**Alice Anderson:** Then come back with the sheriff. 

_Alice Anderson quickly closes the door. She starts dressing herself and packing stuff in a travelling bag. She gets a pile of money hidden in a closet._

**Jacob:** Where are we going mommy ? 

**Alice Anderson:** We're going on vacation baby. 

_As she leaves the house, hand in hand with Jacob..._

**Alice Anderson:** Say bye bye baby. 

**Scene #4**

_We are back on the beach where the losties are with Alice Anderson._

**Jack:** So you're telling us that you child is named Jacob, that he his 8 years old.

**Alice Anderson:** Yes.

**Jack:** Is there anything special you know about your child ? 

**Alice Anderson:** He's... He has blond hair, he's that tall. 

**Jack:** I mean... Is there anything really special about him. 

**Hugo:** Has he ever been in places he shouldn't have been ?

**Alice Anderson:** No, no... He's just a regular 8 years old boy why do you ask me these questions ?

**Hugo:** I know where your son is. 

_This statements surprises both Alice and Jack._

**Alice Anderson:** Where is he, how do you know ? 

**Hugo:** I know because he told me. He told me he was waiting for you in a well located a couple of miles from here. 

**Alice Anderson:** Can you please bring me there ? 

_Hugo looks at Jack. The scene closes with the regular flashback sound._

**Scene #5**

_Alice Anderson is packing stuff in her car. Jacob is getting into the car. They are going somewhere. She is well dressed. Jacob doesn't know where they are going, Alice knows. She acts quickly. They get in the car. She drives fast and gets to the concert. When they arrive at the concert, she shows 2 tickets to a guy who is welcoming people. As the guy is going to lead them to a table, Eloise Hawking ( .com/wiki/Eloise_Hawking ) puts her hand on the shoulder of the staff guy and whispers in his ear :_

**Eloise:** Bring them to table 23. 

**Staff:** Yes m'am. 

**Staff:** Would you please follow me ? 

_As Jacob and Alice Anderson are following the staff member, the camera looks at Eloise. She speaks to the other members of the staff located at the entry, without addressing particularly to one of them:_

**Eloise:** Everything is going just as predicted, very good work people keep it up.

_The staff member leads Jacob and Alice to table. Around the table we can see Jack and his son, already sitting._

**Alice Anderson:** Hello, my name is Alice Anderson, and this is my son Jacob. 

**Jack:** Nice to meet you. My name is Jack Shephard, and this is my son David and my sister Claire. 

_The camera shows a very subtle but irregular view of Jacob and David looking at each other for a moment. We can almost see some hate between the two, but it's very subtle. It could be a misinterpretation and they could just not be feeling very well this night._

**Jack:** So what do you do ? 

**Alice Anderson:** I am an administrator of a pharmaceutical company working on readaptation and spinal cord regeneration.

_Jack Smiles._

**Jack:** Interesting. I am a spinal surgeon. 

**Alice Anderson:** Wow. What are the chances we end up sitting at the same table. This must be a lucky day! 

**Jack:** Sometimes people mistake organization for luck or fate. 

_Jack shows her a paper folded in triangle standing at the center of the table on which it is written "Medical / Neurosciences". Alice Anderson smiles and moves her eyes toward the skies as if she was saying "of course"._

**Jack:** So do you live in Los Angeles ? 

**Alice Anderson:** Yes we do but tonight right after the concert we leave for vacations. 

_She looks at Jacob with a fake smile as if she was happy about this._

**Jack:** Very nice, where are you going ?

**Alice Anderson:** We're going south, in Mexico probably. 

_Before the commercial, we see a subtle worried look on her face._

_Commercials._

**Scene #6**

_Desmond is arriving at the concert with Hugo, Kate and Sayid. At the entrance, Eloise is very surprised by their arrival. She first speaks with Desmond, putting herself in the way of the entrance as if she wanted to keep them out._

**Eloise:** Desmond, what are they doing here. 

**Desmond:** Miss Widmore, I was wondering if there was any place left for me and my friends at table 23. 

_As Desmond says 23, Eloise looks even more frustrated than she did before._

**Eloise:** Desmond this is very divergent from what was planned and you know it. You know I do not like surprises. Our guest has already arrived and Bram's team is getting ready. If you brought more persons than we expected, the best we can do is to accommodate you by offering places at another table. Would table 50 be acceptable for you, it is very close to the scene. 

**Desmond:** Please Miss Widmore. I promise I will not ruin your evening. Everything will go as planned. All I want is a couple of places at table 23. I promise I will work in your best interest, I always did. 

_Behind Desmond, Kate Hugo and Sayid don't really understand what's going on. However we do see that this last argument weights more than it should and Eloise suddenly changes her opinion._

**Eloise:** Alright, can you please escort these 4 persons to table 23 ? 

_A member of the staff quickly appears and brings Desmond, Kate and Hugo at the table._ _As they sit down, Jack stands up and shake the hands of some of them._

**Jack:** Hello my name is Jack Shephard welcome to our table. So are you all working in pharmaceutical companies ? 

**Desmond:** Not really, I think we were switched from another table.

**Jack:** Ok! What do you do ? 

**Desmond:** I help people get where they need to go.

**Jack:** That's broad! 

**Desmond:** It is. But I can show you an example tonight if people at the table are willing to participate. 

**Claire:** What do you want us to do ? Are you some kind of magician ? 

**Desmond:** No I'm not a magician. It is very simple. In a couple of minutes, there is going to be a musician playing music. I want you to close your eyes when he starts playing and imagine that you are on an island. Just let go for a minute and let that island penetrate you, do you want to try ? 

**Claire:** I'll try.

_Claire is enthusiast. Jack is skeptical._

**Jack:** Why do you want us to imagine an island ? 

**Desmond:** Because I think that in another life, each of us was on this island. 

_Jack laughs._

**Jack:** Oh well, I guess I can give it a try.

_Commercials._

**Scene #7**

_Greetings ladies and Gentlemen, may I have your attention please ? Welcome to this very special benefit concert for the Golden State Natural History Museum. I am Dr. Pierre Chang. I think we have quite a special evening ahead of us, so let's get to it shall we ? It is my pleasure to introduce you to Mr. Daniel Widmore, who will later be joined by Driveshaft. People are applauding. Daniel Widmore starts playing Chopin's Nocturne in C Sharp Minor ( .com/watch?v=lg_HAMLitjY&feature=related ), and he plays it fully without interruption. The camera first shows Daniel Widmore playing the first 20 seconds of the music. It thens looks at the table. A travelling is made in a round shape around the table. Desmond is holding the hand of the 2 persons around him. Everyone at the table closed their eyes. The camera looks at Claire. We see a flash of her holding the empty peanut butter and speaking with Charlie as in Season 1. When we exit the flash, we see Claire's reaction. Although she keeps her eyes closed we feel that she is filled with emotions all of a sudden. She is smiling. The camera turns on Jack, who still has his eyes closed and seems pretty relax. He suddenly has a brief flashback of him speaking with Kate on the beach. When we're back to his view, we see he is forcing his eyes and front muscle as if he was skeptical about what he has just seen. Kate is beside him. She also has a flashback, very similar where she is talking to Jack on the beach. When she returns from the flashback, she stops holding Jack's hand, as if she was surprised she saw him in her vision. As the music is ending, everybody open their eyes._

**Desmond:** Did you feel it ? 

**Claire:** Yah it was like a dream I've seen myself on a beach!

_People around the tables are impressed and they somehow nod to Claire's statement. Desmond looks at Jack._

**Jack:** I did see an island. That's what they call imagination. Some people are very good at manipulating it. 

**Desmond:** It's true. It could be imagination. But I'm convinced that everyone at this table, in another life, were together. It cannot be a random process that made us end all here at this very table tonight.

**Kate:** Being around the same table doesn't mean that we're together.

_This sentence from Kate is both a reference to what she said to Jack on the Ajira flight in season 5 and also to the fact that she was kind of forced to go to that concert._

**Desmond:** Maybe you're right. 

**Alice Anderson:** I did not see anything. 

_Desmond suddenly seems curious, as if he did not even notice Alice at the table before._

**Desmond:** I'm sorry I think we did not get introduced, what is your name ? 

**Alice Anderson:** My name is Alice Anderson. 

**Desmond:** Nice to meet you.

_He looks at her as if he was completely fascinated._

_Commercials._

**Scene #8**

_We are at the concert. People are eating. Jack is discussing with Kate. They seem to have fun. Alice stands up._

**Alice:** O.K. we really appreciated the evening but we need to leave early, we have a long road to make before getting to the hotel. 

**Jack:** It was a pleasure, goodbye.

_Jack stands up, Alice and Jacob leave._

**Kate:** I'll have to go very soon too. 

_She looks a moment at Desmond._

**Jack:** O.K.. If you want we could have a drink later this week. 

**Kate:** That would be a pleasure. 

_Jack gives her a card with his phone number._

**Scene #9**

_Alice and Jacob are alone in the parking of the concert. They are getting to their car. A SUV similar to Bram's season 4 SUV arrives and 3 men get out of it. They approach Alice and Jacob._

**Alice:** Who are you ? 

_She doesn't even have time to speak. They take her and Jacob and force them to enter the SUV. Once they are in the SUV, we see that the guy to the right of the driver is Bram._

**Bram:** Hi Miss Anderson. 

**Alice:** Who are you ? 

**Bram:** Do not worry Miss Anderson, we're the good guys. We've been assigned a mission and we'll need to deliver you to some people.

_Bram's team take 2 syringes and inject intra-muscularly Jacob and Alice. They fall asleep in the 20 seconds following the injection._

_It is night, we are on a harbour. There is a giant boat similar to Charles Widmore's boat. The team who captured Alice and Jacob are coming pretty fast with their SUV. They stop. There is a team of 3 people waiting for them beside the boat. The leader of the team is the captain that we met on Charles Widmore's boat in Season 4 ( .com/wiki/Captain_Gault )._

**Captain Gault:** Do you have the package ? 

**Bram:** Yes we do. Bring them out.

_Bram's team get the 2 unconscious bodies of Alice and Jacob out and carry them to the boat. The guys are very rough, very methodical but they don't hurt Alice or Jacob._

**Captain Gault:** Wait, what is that, I was told all I needed was to drop a package at a precise location. 

**Bram:** That's the package. 

**Captain Gault:** Why would you think I'm going to drop a woman and a child in the South Pacific ?

**Bram:** Because I know you know what will happen if you don't. 

_The camera looks closely at Captain Gault. He's hesitating. After a moment thinking about it, we see a switch in his eyes. While he looks at Bram, he yells as if he was cut from all his emotions:_

**Captain Gault:** Ok you heard him get the package, put them in a room. 

_Before entering the SUV, Bram looks at Captain Gault._

**Bram:** You made the right choice. You're one of the good guys.

_The SUV leaves with Bram's team. The boat crew takes Alice and Jacob to the boat. _

**Scene #10**

_Hugo Kate Jack and Alice are walking in the forest. They are getting closer to the well._

**Alice:** You said you saw my son and he told you he was waiting for me in a well ?

**Hugo:** Yeah, kinda. But I'm warning you he wasn't 8 years old anymore so don't expect you'll see him as you know him. 

**Alice:** What do you mean he wasn't 8 years old ? 

**Hugo:** See you have to understand that there are some weird things happening on this island and like... Jacob is kinda older than what you'd expect. 

_Alice is sceptical._

**Jack:** We're here. 

_They arrived at the well. There is a wooden rope attached to a mechanism on top of the well. They look inside the well and see nothing, it's too deep to see._

**Alice:** Jacob! 

_She yells in the well but there is no answer._

**Jack:** We'll have to drop you using the rope so we can pull you back. 

**Alice:** Are you sure it's solid enough ? 

**Jack:** Yes it's not the first time we use it. 

_Alice steps on the border of the well and attach herself to the rope. Jack Kate and Hugo hold the other end of the rope and start lowering her slowly. They go progressively for 15 seconds but then the weight becomes too important and they fail at keeping the rope. We hear a small noise coming from the well like "tock". Kate Jack and Hugo and worried and they approach the well to see if everything is O.K.._

**Scene #11**

_We are in a room of the boat where Alice and Jacob are being held. This is the same room where Desmond and Sayid were held earlier. Alice wakes up. She sees Jacob beside her on a bed, unconscious, and Michael ( .com/wiki/Michael_Dawson ). She has a fear reaction as she wakes up._

**Alice:** W...w...who are you people what have you done to me ?

**Michael Dawson:** Calm down, calm down. I'm just the janitor. They told me to look after you and your son. Have some water. 

**Alice:** NO I don't need water I want to know why I'm here. 

**Michael Dawson:** Nobody knows why you are here, to be honest. 

**Alice:** What do you want from me ? 

**Michael Dawson:** I don't want anything from you, I'm just the janitor. I'll go get the captain. Just calm down. 

_Michael exits and locks the door behind him. Alice takes Jacob in her arm and starts crying. Jacob is still unconscious._

**Alice:** Are you O.K. honey ? Are you O.K. ? 

**Scene #12**

_We are on the island with John Locke and Ben._

**John Locke:** We failed. If only we could have killed all of them.

**Ben:** What do you mean we failed ? We can still find them. 

**John Locke:** No we're too short in time. As we speak now they're probably dropping her down in the well and she's about to turn the wheel. We're done. 

**Ben:** Who are you talking about ? 

**John Locke:** I'm talking about my adoptive mother. Her name is Alice Anderson. I've seen her dozens of times and every single time I saw her arrive on this island, she was dropped in that well by whoever was left alive and she just turns that wheel so I'm stuck here for another very very long period Ben. 

_John Locke is extremely discouraged._

**Ben:** Can't you stop her ? 

**John Locke:** I tried. I tried multiple times. But whatever I do, she always ends up turning that wheel and moving the island. I tried convincing her, she felt I was bad. I tried convincing Jacob... 

_John Locke laughs._

**John Locke:** I tried killing a lot of people. Whoever stays alive on this god damned island ends up dropping her in that well. My conclusion was that I needed to kill everybody. But it didn't work. It's over now. 

_John Locke is taking his backpack as if he was going somewhere._

**Ben:** So what now, where are we going ? 

**John Locke:** I guess we can get to the well to see the end of the show. 

**Scene #13**

_We are in the room where Alice and Jacob are being held. The captain enters. He is accompanied by a man._

**Captain Gault:** Hello Miss Anderson. I want you to know that we are terribly sorry for all the disagreements that we are causing to you. If there is anything we can do to make it easier, please ask. 

**Alice:** I want to get out of here. Bring me back home. 

**Captain Gault:** That I can't do. I have strict orders to bring you to a place and leave you there. We are getting there in 2 days. Until then, I need you to stay calm and take care of your child. 

**Alice:** Who are you people what do you want from me. I have money. If you bring me back home I can give you money.

**Captain Gault:** We are not interested in your money. We are bringing you to a place. Once you are there, it will be your choice to stay there or to get back home. Please take care of anything you need to do because I'm going to ask the medical staff to give you a tranquilizer, just to make the trip easier. 

**Alice:** Who are you people ? 

**Captain Gault:** We're the good guys. 

_Commercials._

**Scene #14**

_It is night there is a little bit of rain, we are on the boat. The sea is relatively active. Captain Gault is looking at an electronic screen showing its position on the sea. He suddenly starts walking very fast. The position was attained. He exits the cabin and speaks loudly to the team members who are there._

**Captain Gault:** We have reached our position. We have to drop the package. 

**Team member:** Please tell me we are not going to drop a woman and a child in the pacific ocean. 

**Captain Gault:** Yes we are. We have strict order to drop this person and her child at this exact position.

**Team member:** Can you at least explain why we are doing this ? 

**Captain Gault:** Even if I would explain it, you would not believe me. You have been hired specifically for this mission. Maybe you want to explain yourself to Mr. Widmore on why you failed ? 

**Team member:** I am not drowning a woman and a child. 

**Captain Gault:** We're not drowning them. We're delivering them. We'll put them on a rescue boat. 

_The captain is now addressing to other team members._

**Captain Gault:** Alright get to work prepare the rescue boat, put in some water. 

_The captain comes back to the team member he was discussing with._

**Captain Gault:** You go get them. 

**Scene #15**

_Alice felt down the well. She has a broken leg. As soon as she starts moving, she suffers. Although she is in great pain, she starts calling for her son._

**Alice Anderson:** Jacob ? Are you there honey ? 

_For a moment there is no response. But we eventually hear steps. Someone is coming. It's Jacob, the 35 years old version. He speaks with a trembling voice that we have not been used to. At first we only see half of his face._

**Jacob:** Hello mommy. 

_Alice is confused. He first seems greater than a 8 years old and she eventually realize he's also older._

**Alice Anderson:** You're not my son, where is Jacob.

**Jacob:** I am your son. All my life you have prepared me for this day. You have raised me so I could be here to help you. 

**Alice Anderson:** My son is 8 years old, you can't be my son. 

**Jacob:** Yes mom. I just got older. Time doesn't follow the usual rules on this island. 

_Alice Anderson is still completely sceptical. She throws a question as if she doesn't believe it would be anywhere possible that Jacob would know the answer to this._

**Alice Anderson:** If you are my son you should know what you did in school a couple of days ago. 

**Jacob:** You told me you'd ask me this question. You told me to answer it was a painting of a polar beer. Don't you remember ? 

**Alice Anderson:** No I do not remember. But you are right, it was a polar beer. How could such a thing happen, how long have you been here, how is that possible ? 

**Jacob:** I've been here a very long time. But it's nothing compared to how long you've been here. 

**Alice Anderson:** What do you mean ? Am I stuck here ? 

**Jacob:** No, we can leave. But if we do someone bad will also leave. And he's going to hurt the world very badly. 

_The kiddie phrasing is intentional. He is just repeating what he's been told as a child._

**Alice Anderson:** What do you mean exactly ? 

_Jacob is almost crying. He touches Alice by putting his hand on her shoulder. The camera looks at the hand closely for a moment._

**Jacob (crying):** I don't know what it means mommy. You just raised me this way and you told me we had to keep him on the island and you told me he was bad. You told me I had to be here exactly at this moment and you told me you'd be dropping down the well. You said I should explain everything to you but I'm not sure I can explain it in more details. All I did is trust you and you were right on every single detail. 

_There is a pause. She does not know what to say._

**Jacob:** You wanted me to tell you that the most important thing you would have to do in your whole life is to turn the wheel located there. 

_He points behind him._

**Alice Anderson:** Why do I have to do that ? 

**Jacob:** I don't know. I have been told by you and by him that this would move the island. It seems to be the only way to keep him in. You raised both of us but you told me my mission was to be here to tell you to just follow your heart. If you turn that wheel, the situation will be maintained and you will see me again as a young boy, although it might take a very long time.

**Alice Anderson:** Who is that man you are referring to ? 

**Jacob:** He's my brother. He says he's been here for much longer than me or you. He says he saw us move the island multiple times and he's very frustrated that I don't remember the last times. He told me there was no danger in making him free. Whatever we do we must keep in on the island. 

_Jacob takes a slightly more serious voice._

**Jacob:** I guess it's a matter of trust. Either we trust him or we trust you.

**Alice Anderson:** You're saying I will see my son again if I turn that wheel ? 

**Jacob:** Yes.

**Alice Anderson:** What happens if I don't ? 

**Jacob:** I have no idea.

**Alice Anderson:** Can you help me ? 

_She's seeking for help to get up since her leg is hurting badly._

**Jacob:** I'm sorry I can't. You have to do it by yourself. 

_Alice gets up. She is in great pain. She limps to the wheel. She puts her hands on the wheel. She looks at the skies and says:_

**Alice Anderson:** I'm doing this for you Jacob.

_The tone is similar to the way Ben said "I hope you're happy Jacob" when he turned a similar wheel. Alice starts spinning the wheel. She is in great suffering but she puts in all her efforts. She is spinning it counter-clockwise. She does multiple turns, starting again at the beginning of the wheel, pushing it to the maximum, and then restarting again. She coughs as she is turning the wheel. Before the end of the scene, we see a white flash._

**Scene #16**

_John Locke and Ben are arriving at the well. Kate, Jack and Hugo are there , they already dropped Alice. John Locke knows it's over._

**John Locke:** Did you drop her ? 

**Jack:** Who are you talking about ? 

**John Locke:** The woman. Alice. My mother. Did you drop her ? 

_As he says "my mother" he has a smile._

**Jack:** How would you know about her, were you following us ? 

_John Locke starts laughing. He's very desperate. He suddenly becomes serious again. A small earthquake starts to be felt._

**John Locke:** I know about her because I've seen you drop that woman in that well at least a dozen times. And no matter what I do - no matter if I try talking you out of it, talking her out of it, no matter if I try killing you, it just never works. She always ends up in that well, turning that wheel. It always ends the same god damned way. 

**Jack:** Looks like it's ending for you right there. 

_John Locke is laughing again as he was laughing when he explained to James Ford that the whole island was a joke, that there was nothing to protect. The earthquake is becoming more and more important._

**John Locke:** See that's the joke, what you've done right there will lead to the death of everyone on this island beside me and her. And you have no idea how much I sometimes envy you. You have no idea how much I would like it if it was possible to finally die and get out of this god damned island. 

_The island is shaking._

**Jack:** If you wanted to stop her from turning that wheel, why didn't you kill her ?

**John Locke:** Because I can't kill her. She's my adoptive mother. If I kill her I can't escape this island. It seems I have to convince her - or convince you - that I'm not as bad as you pretend. 

_The earthquake is becoming major. People are losing their equilibrium. The island is literally falling pieces by pieces in the ocean._

**John Locke:** See you in another life Jack. 

**Jack:** Hold on Kate, Hugo.

_John Locke is turning his back as if he was leaving despite the earthquake which is very intense._

**Jack, yelling:** Can you tell us your name ?

**John Locke:** I'm sorry ? 

_John Locke seems intrigued by this question, as if finally someone was caring about him. He has a look in his eyes that's somewhere between the look of a curious person and the look of someone who would not have been cared about for a long time and that finally found someone who cared._

**Jack:** You said you weren't a thing, that you were a person. What is your name ? 

**John Locke:** My name! ... My name is David. 

_Kate and Jack are holding to the well. The island is extremely unstable. John Locke starts transforming into the smoke monster and starts being aspired against its will in the well. We hear a loud cry before he gets completely aspirated. An un-zoomed view of the island shows that only a few pieces are left, and the few pieces left are suddenly submerged underwater. The losties are drowning. We see with an underwater camera Hugo who is already unconscious. Kate and Jack look at each other with worried, widely opened eyes. They start swimming to get to the surface but they soon realize they are too far from it. They won't have enough oxygen. _ _As they look at each other underwater, they have a flash. We see them discussing at the concert in the alternate reality, they are eating. They smile and they have fun. When we come back from that flash, the look on Kate's eyes is no longer a worried look. She is calmed. We don't hear what she says because they are underwater but we can read on her lips "it worked" while she is nodding with her head. Jack is also nodding and smiling. They both close their eyes and die hand in hand._

**Scene #17**

_Desmond is entering a jewellery store in Los Angeles. The clerk is Eloise Hawking. Desmond is smiling, he's happy._

**Desmond:** It worked! 

**Eloise:** Yes Desmond. It seems that whatever we've done was sufficient. 

_Eloise is taking care of some jewellery, she's placing them in a box._

**Desmond:** At the end of the night, I've seen Kate Austin and Jack Shephard exchanging their phone number. Even if they did not feel the island, I guess I've not done all that for nothing. They might keep in touch. 

**Eloise:** I do not want to discourage you but if they are together it's probably because they were meant to be together and your intervention has nothing to do with it. What you did is extremely risky Desmond. We never know the exact consequences even for the smallest changes we induce. And we certainly do not grasp the consequences of our actions on a lot of persons in this world. All my life I tried to make sure that everything was happening as it should. When you try to do what you feel is right, when you fight for making people aware, you most likely are causing more wrong than good. The universe has an extremely funny way of course-correcting, and when you change the variables, you can't always predict the result. 

**Desmond:** But what if maintaining things as they should happen causes more wrong ? How do you live without understanding the exact consequences of our choice ? What about the people who are suffering from what we chose ? 

_Eloise takes a moment to think._

**Eloise:** I like to see them as sacrifices. 

_This scene is directly linked to the following scene._

**Scene #18**

_The scene starts on an opening eye. It is Alice's eye. The camera goes back and we see that she is lying on the sand in ancient Tunisia in a very similar place to where Ben ended up when he turned the wheel. Her right hand is shaking in the same way Jack's right hand was shaking when he woke up on the island in episode 1. She is confused. We see 4 men arrive. They are dressed in the style of Berber tribes of ancient Tunisia and they speak a primitive version of the Phoenician language. Although it is not specified, we are somewhere around 2000 B.C.._

**The End.**


End file.
